A control system known in the art includes a controller such as a programmable logic controller (PLC), or also called a programmable controller, and a programmable display connected to the PLC.
The programmable display performs various processes including display processes for displaying information received from the PLC and input processes for receiving input instructions for the PLC and transferring the instructions to the PLC. The programmable display stores programs including firmware for performing these various processes and file groups including screen data. The file group stored in the programmable display is referred to as an existing file group.
When the control target is changed or a program is to be updated, the existing file group stored in the programmable display is to be updated.
When the user has software for updating data, the user may update the existing file group stored in the programmable display using a personal computer in which the software has been installed.
However, users may not have such software for updating data. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-249347 (Patent Literature 1) describes a technique for allowing the programmable display to import maintenance data from a memory card and update the existing file group based on the maintenance data.